Winter Break Memories
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: With the children off for Winter Break, the Miyuki family spends the day together playing in the snow, reading, and drinking hot chocolate. Family fluff, past-mpreg is mentioned, Misawa, babies, cuddles, 12 Days of OTP, Daycare Universe


Hello AoD fandom! This is my first fic in to your world! It's about my Misawa babies, and it's a Christmas present for CorporalLevisLittleLady. This also takes place in my Daycare Universe, for those of you that are familiar with it. No guest appearences this time though ;) A couple things before we go in to this:

1) Hints of past mpreg

2) Eijun is referred to as Mommy. I feel that all children need a maternal source, even if they aren't female, and while I understand that in gay parenting they are both referred to as the father, it doesn't compute in my head as such. Aethyta from the Mass Effect franchise would have my back in this 100% However, I tried not to have the kids refer to him as Mama or Mommy, so if should be pretty easy to ignore.

I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for 12 days I will post fics for the various OTPs that I have.

Day 10 is dedicated to my Misawa babies!

Prompt I used for this one: None

\- Kida-Asumi

* * *

For the Miyuki family, snow days were an adventure. This became especially true when Winter Vacation came around.

"Duck, Etsuko!" Kazuya hollered, pulling his oldest daughter to the ground.

"Thanks, Dad." She said, winking at her baby sister Kaiya. The nearly 2 year old toddler took a handful of snow in to her mitten-covered hands and peeked around their base, her golden eyes narrowed before she threw it towards the others. She scowled when it flew back and hit her in the face.

"Dad, can I try again?" Koshiko, the third Miyuki daughter, asked. Kazuya nodded, and their matching brown eyes locked for a second, a plan formulating between them.

"Come on you cowards!" Eijun called from his own base where he hid with their other two children.

"Destroy him, baby girl." Kazuya said with a wink. He reached down and scooped up Kaiya, pulling her between his legs. "Etsuko, help me cover her." He ordered. She nodded, and together they began to roll snow balls. Kaiya 'helped' by grabbed snow from their base and patting it on top of the balls that her father made. When a snowball hit the tree behind them and snow cascaded down upon them. Kaiya let out a shriek of protest and the other two girls shared scowls of displeasure. Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"Nice one, Koushuu!" Kazumi, the second Miyuki daughter said, and Kazuya could just imagine them sharing a high five.

"All or nothing?" Kazuya asked the other two. The nodded, and together they all rose up, gathering as many snowballs as possible.

"Capture their leader, Dad. That will destroy the resistance." Etsuko murmured. Kazuya nodded, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Will do." He said, and so he stood up, tucking Kaiya under one arm like she was a bunch of baseball bats. His toddler giggled at the position, and every time he dodged a snowball, she would let out a breathless gasp.

"Retreat!" Kazumi screamed as she and Koushuu dodged out from behind the base, tossing snowballs at their sisters and getting pelted by them in return. Kazuya quickly jumped over it, quickly spotting his husband. He grinned, and after gently dropping Kaiya on to the snow-covered grass, he pounced on Eijun.

"Gah, Kazuya! We won't be defeated this easily!" The younger male howled, twisting underneath him as Kazuya smirked down at his red face.

"Give up already, Eijun. We've won three times now, and we've mixed up the kids all kinds of ways." Kazuya crooned, placing a kiss to his cold nose before moving down to trail them to his ear. "Besides, if you give up here I promise you can win in other places." He teased. Eijun froze, and his eyes narrowed as they met Kazuya's calculating ones. He watched Eijun weigh his options.

"Win!" Kaiya cackled as he walked over and dropped snow on Eijun's face, breaking the tense mood. Kazuya roared with laughter, rolling over his husband and on to his back. Eijun let out a shriek of surprise, quickly sitting up and shaking out his hair. Kaiya smirked at Eijun before walking over to Miyuki and sitting on his stomach.

"Win." She declared again. Kazuya chuckled, rubbing her back.

"I agree, baby girl. What does Mommy think?" He asked his husband. Eijun let out a sigh of defeat before crawling over and scooping up Kaiya.

"Yeah, you win. How about some hot chocolate?" He asked, grinning up at her. Kaiya beamed, reaching down for her birth parent.

"I want some!" A couple of the other kids chorused. All four of them came running over, with the girls jumping on to Kazuya and Koushuu climbing in to Eijun's lap.

"Let's all go in and get on some pajamas. It will be dark soon." Kazuya said, looking up at the darkening sky. It was probably 6 o'clock if he had to guess.

"Can we read a story before bedtime, Daddy?" Kazumi asked he sat up. He nodded, ruffling her dark brown hair, a trait from Eijun that she shared with her little sister Koshiko.

"Yes we can. Now let's all head inside and get ready." He said. The girls all scrambled off of him so that he could stand. Once he was on his two feet, he scooped up Koushuu and then offered a hand to Eijun, helping him up as well.

Once they were inside, Etsuko led her two younger sisters upstairs to change and Eijun accepted Koushuu from his husband before doing the same. Kazuya hung up all of their coats and then gathered their scarves, hats, and mittens before heading to their laundry room and depositing them in to the dryer. He then stripped down to his boxers before dropping his clothing in to the washer.

"Well I was going to bring you these sweats but you know, I think I like you without them." Eijun's voice had him turning to see his husband standing in the doorway, a basket of wet clothing in one arm and a pair of sweats in the other. Kazuya rolled his eyes, accepting the basket first and taking care of it. Only once both machines were started did he step in to his sweats.

"Kids all dry?" He asked as Eijun wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yup. I'm glad I didn't bring you a shirt too." He said before playfully nibbling at one of his collarbones. Kazuya shook his head, but he reached down and slid his hands in to the back of Eijun's pajama bottoms, hands grabbing on to his perk ass and squeezing.

"Let's hope the kids fall asleep quickly. This break has been pretty brutal on our sex life." Kazuya said, tilting his head to the side as Eijun trailed his kisses up the side of his neck. He placed an innocent kiss to his lips once he reached them before pulling back and nodding.

"Yeah it has. Let's get the hot chocolate made up for them." He said. The two broke apart from one another and headed in to their kitchen.

"What are the kids doing now?" Kazuya asked as he started the kettle.

"Debating on which books to read today and which present to open on their advent calendars. Well, the girls are. Koushuu is coloring and Kaiya is pulling books off of the shelf." Eijun added. Kazuya shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

All five of their kids were quite the handful. Koushuu was definitely their little oddball. He hadn't inherited either one of their appearances, with his blond hair and blue eyes, but he certainly had gotten their stubbornness. When he had his mind set on something, he rarely changed it.

Their Etsuko was their best behaved. She was always striving to set an example for her sister and was a very studious child. She looked like Kazuya in appearance, with his shade of brown hair and his dark brown eyes. Until Kaiya came along, he and Eijun were certain that she was going to be their only little girl to get it, as her sisters all had Eijun's dark brown hair and his dark brown eyes. Then Kaiya was born and she got not only Kazuya's hair color, but Eijun's golden eyes as well. She was their only little girl to have them.

Kazumi and Koshiko were mini-Eijuns. At first it seemed that Koshiko would take after Kazuya. She was polite and friendly and a generally easy-going child. But then as she became Kazumi's shadow, it quickly became apart that this wouldn't be the case. Her terrible two's dragged out Kazumi's, and together they gave their parents 4 solid years of hell.

Kaiya seemed to be more of a sass-master like Kazuya as opposed to her troublesome duo of big sisters. With a month to go until that terrible two mark, it could still easily change.

"We need to buy cookies tomorrow, Eijun. I didn't spot any dough in the refrigerator this morning." Kazuya commented. Eijun frowned as he pulled down cups from their cupboard.

"Aw, that sucks. We'll go tomorrow when Koushuu and Kaiya are napping. Maybe take the hellions so Etsu can get a break." Eijun said. Kazuya nodded, and with a playful smile he leaned over and bumped his hip against his husband's. Eijun let out an over exaggerated gasp before returning the bump. This continued until their hips became sore and they both groaned.

"We wanted to have sex tonight, remember?" Kazuya asked with a wince as he pressed against his hip. Eijun nodded, pouting a bit.

"We're old." He murmured. Kazuya rolled his eyes as he poured the hot water in to the cups.

"Not yet, babe. We won't be old until our kids start teaching us how to do things, remember?" He asked. Eijun perked up at that, and they carefully loaded the cups on to trays. They even had a cooler version of it in a bottle for Kaiya.

"Kids, have you picked out a story?" Kazuya asked as he and Eijun sat the trays down on the coffee table.

"Yes!" They all chimed.

"Okay, let's all get settled by the fire place and then we can read it." He instructed. The kids all nodded, and everyone worked to arranged themselves. Eijun and Kazuya settled in to the middle of the soft rug, with Kaiya quickly crawling in to Kazuya's arms and Koushuu snuggling up against Eijun's side. Eijun passed him his sippy cup and then Kaiya her bottle before taking his own mug. Etsuko sat in between her parents, and Kazumi and Koshiko curled up in front of them.

Kazuya opened open the book he had been given and began.

As the story went on, everyone in the house was quiet. They loved story time because Kazuya had such a special way of bringing it to life. Kaiya helped him turn the first few pages before she fell asleep. By the middle of the book, Koushuu was curled up in Eijun's lap, asleep as well. Etsuko was cuddling with him, and he had his arm wrapped tight around her, occasionally pressing kisses to the top of her head.

Kazuya read three stories that day, and by the time he was finished, it was about 7:30.

"Bed time, Kazumi and Koshiko." He declared after the book was closed. The girls groaned, but obediently stood up to go and brush their teeth.

"I'll go and do mine too." Etsuko said.

"Thank you baby." Eijun murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Come and say good night before you go to sleep." Kazuya said as he kissed her cheek. She nodded before standing up. Carefully Eijun and Kazuya stood up as well, keeping their sleeping children tucked over their shoulders. After getting them in to bed, they returned downstairs and Eijun collected the mugs and washed them as Kazuya picked up Kaiya's mess. They then switched over the laundry before heading to bed themselves.

"Today was a lot of fun." Eijun stated as he cuddled against Miyuki's side. Kazuya nodded, absently running his hands through Eijun's hair as they watched the latest baseball game.

"Yeah. That was a good idea, Eijun." He said. Eijun smiled in to his side, nuzzling closer.

"Thank you. You're off until next Monday, right?" He asked, sitting up a bit to look down at him. Kazuya's hand slid from his hair to rest at the nape of his neck.

"I have to stop in to the office tomorrow or the day after to make sure that the scholarship announcements printed okay, but other than that yeah. You too, right?" He asked. Eijun nodded, grinning widely.

"Yes! I made sure to take this time off. Last Christmas we were too busy and it was rough on everyone. The year before I was eight months pregnant and miserable. We need a good Christmas this year, Kazuya." He declared, and he looked a little put-out. Kazuya pulled him down so that their foreheads were pressed together.

"Eijun. Stop thinking that you're a bad parent. The kids get it. They don't think we do a bad job. They don't think you do a bad job." He gently reminded him. Eijun nodded, and the light returned to his eyes.

"Thanks, Kazuya. I'll feel better when Kaiya's two." He admitted. Kazuya rolled over so that he was resting on top of Eijun.

Etsuko had been pretty sick as an infant. She was in and out of the emergency room every couple of months. It tapered off around her second birthday and she was perfectly fine. When Kazumi caught a nasty cold that put her in the NICU when she was about 6 months old, Eijun became convinced that he was a terrible parent. He was pretty broken up over it, and with every cold their babies caught, the more disheartened he got.

And it was always worse during the winter.

So sometimes Kazuya had to shower him with affection and reassurances until he felt a little more confident. He leaned down to do just that when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called, even as he settled down on Eijun's check. Eijun's hand rose up and began to run through his hair.

"Going to bed, Etsuko?" Eijun asked. Their daughter must have nodded, and she stepped in to Kazuya's line of sight. She smiled softly at the sweet position her parents were in.

"Yes. I came to say good night." She said. Kazuya reached out and pulled her in to a tight, one armed hug before leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"Night my Princess. Sleep tight." He said with a wink. She giggled before turning and hugging Eijun tightly. His husband returned it, and pressed kisses to her face.

"We love you, baby." He promised. She smiled at him.

"I love you guys too. Night." She said. She left the room, shutting the door behind her. As soon as they couldn't hear her footsteps, Eijun and Kazuya were reaching for one another, intent on fulfilling their promise from earlier.

Later, as they were falling asleep in one another's arms, Kazuya felt a chill wash over him. Scowling, he tightened the blankets around them and then snuggled closer to Eijun.

"Night Kazuya." Eijun mumbled in to his chest, the words a little unclear because of his close proximity to his husband.

"Night babe." He replied, running his fingers down Eijun's back in a way that always put him right to sleep. He was snoring against his chest moments later, and it made Kazuya smile.

It was days like today that made him grateful for what he had in life. This family was everything he could have wanted and then some. So he cuddled even closer to his spouse and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was unbetad, so I apologize for any mistakes! Also, I probably mixed up a kid or two because of that, but parents do it all the time so whatever, lol. I hope you guys found this cute! Day 11 will be dedicated to Kaneki and Hide from Tokyo Ghoul, I think. Still unsure what prompt I want to use there. Day 12 will definitely be a HOMRA family fic though :D With both Mikoto and Totsuka for anyone that might be interested in that.

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
